Piko The Unicorn
by Kasanelover
Summary: (I couldn't think of another pic to use) After I heard this song 'Me and My Friend Unicorn', this story idea popped up in my head. I don't own Piko, Oliver, the lyrics, or the song. Only the story. :3


**Hey everyone! After hearing Oliver (I don't own him) sing a song called 'Me And My Friend Unicorn' I thought of this story and decided I just had to write it for you all. I do not own Oliver or Piko. :3**

-Oliver Pov-

"What the? Where am I? How did I get here?" I asked myself as I was wandering through this beautiful meadow.

I sat up from the ground and looked around the place. I was hoping I'd see at least a butterfly but nothing. Just flowers and grass.

"Ya' know what, maybe there are some animals...people maybe in this place. Maybe I might even find James...or Blizzard, either one is fine. Eh, I better get going. I don't have all day." I thought to myself.

-Third Person View-

Oliver got off the ground and investigated what seemed to look like an abandoned meadow. He hoped he could find James or Piko's parrot, Blizzard in the meadow. Afterall, they both love places like this. But, as much as he loved James, he really wanted to see if Piko was there. He would expect Piko in a place like this. Piko would always go on about how he ran throgh the flowers in horse form for hours with Teto on his back. Or how he and Teto had many precious moments in meadows. Oliver knew how special those memories are to him so he just had to be here.

-Meanwhile/Piko Pov-

I gaze upon the beautiful meadow with my green and blue eyes. My long, sliver-white hair blowing in the wind, mustache being fluffy and white like always, and my fur blowing briefly in the wind. And best of all, my big, beefy muscules are...beefy like always snd my horn is sparkling in the beautiful, warm sunlight. I looked around the beuatiful, empty, large meadow with a grin on my face. As I turn my head slowly, I noticed something moving in the distance. And it was coming towards me.

I quickly shapeshifted into a unicorn and ran towards the moving...thing without hesitation. When I was close to the moving object, I stood in front of it bravely and looked down upon it. It...or should I say he, had short blonde hair, a navy blue sailor outfit, white skin...a little paler than me...oh, and he had bandages over his right eye. Poor kid.

-Third Person Veiw-

Oliver was frightened. He was so scared, he froze. He had never confronted a wild stallion. Or a wild unicorn...at least, he thought it was a wild unicorn. Piko looked at Oliver with his eyes widened.

"What brings you here, little boy?" Piko asked.

"You talk?!" Oliver asked.

"Yes, I talk. Haven't you ever seen a talking unicorn?" Piko asked.

"No...gee, for a firl unicorn, your voice sure is deep." Oliver replied.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Piko yelled.

"Eek!" Oliver said. He backed away from Piko.

"*sigh* Sorry, for spooking you like that but I do not like it when I am called a girl just because it looks like a have a lady part." Piko said. He approached Oliver slowly.

"S-s-s-sorry for-for calling you a girl. I didn't kn-kn-know." Oliver said.

"It's fine. You didn't know I had no gentials." Piko said.

"Huh? That's like Piko..." Oliver said.

"I am PIko." Piko said.

"What?! Piko isn't a unicorn. He's a white horse with a USB coming out of his butt. Either that or a teenager with multicolored eyes and a USB coming out of his butt...or both. And he's a lot less muscular." Oliver said.

"That's probably a dream." Piko said.

"Hmm...okay I guess." Oliver said. He got stepped closer to Piko and touched his horn.

That made Piko back away and kick the air.

"Oh god! What's wrong!?" Oliver asked. He ran to Piko and tried to calm him down.

Piko ignored Oliver and kicked the air some more. Oliver jumped on Piko's back and stroked his long, white mane. Piko calmed down and tried to look at Oliver but couldn't and made it look like he was chasing his tail.

"Let's fly!" Piko said eagerly.

"Really?! Are sure?!" Oliver asked.

"Yes. I like flying in the air. Especially when someone's with me." Piko replied.

"Yipee! I never rode a unicorn before!" Oliver said.

"Well, now you get to." Piko said. He started running forward.

"Hang on tight!" Piko said.

All white wings magically appeared on Piko's sides and PIko flapped them quickly. Oliver hanged onto Piko's soft neck and watched him flap his wings faster and faster. When he flapped the wings as fast as he could, he was in the air with Olibver hanging on for his dear life.

"It's an amazing view up here!" Oliver said.

"It is, isn't it?" Piko said.

"I just thought of a song! Do you mind i I sang it?" Oliver asked.

"Not at all, my dear boy!" Piko replied.

Oliver took a deep breath and sang the song he mentioned a few seconds ago.

_I saw a unicorn last night,  
I touched his horn and,  
He went wild.  
So I tried to calm him down  
And he said he wants to fly,  
_

Piko enjoyed the song and sang the rest with him.

_I'll take you to the sky,  
Where the both of us will fly_

Piko only sing a little bit of the sing and let Oliver sing the rest on his own.  
_  
I'll keep touching your horn,  
My friend, unicorn._

Piko smiled and made himself look like a centaur. Oliver's eyes widened when he felt Piko's huge muscules and saw his hair fly through the wind.

"Woah!" Oliver said.

Piko chuckled and kept soaring through the sky.

After hours of flying...

"That was awesome PIko!" Oliver said.

"Yes it was." Piko said.

Those were his last words before everything became black.

"Wake up!" Piko yelled.

"What?!" Oliver asled. He woke up and looked around only to see PIko angry.

"What happened?!" Oliver asked.

"It's morning. You had that dream again." Piko replied.

"What dream?" Oliver asked.

"The dream where I was a unicorn. And i had muscules and long hair. And a mustache." Piko replied.

"I didn't see the mustache this time." Oliver said.

"Whatever. Point is, you had the dream and you were singing in your sleep." Piko said.

"Wow. That's the 3rd night already." Oliver said.

"3 nightS?! Thank gosh I don't live here!" Piko said.

"What, you think my singing sucks?!" Oliver asked.

"No but I wouldn't get any sleep." Piko said.

"Oh...well...what are you gonna do?" Oliver asked.

"I'm gonna talk to myself." Piko replied.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, that version of me you dreamed of? He's real." Piko replied.

"That's weird." Oliver said.

"I think it's cool. Well, see ya' later." Piko said. He walked out of Oliver's bedroom.

"Did ya' tell him?" The PIko Oliver dreamed of asked.

"Sure did. He didn't react like I thought he would." Piko replied.

"Hm. At least he knows." Piko (from Oliver's dream) said.

**Sorry if it's too rushed. I thought it through but I had trouble getting into the detail for some reason. Weird. I was nearly on writer's block while writing this...maybe that's why. Don't ask why it happened after I thought the story through. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't own the lyrics or the song 'Me and My Friend Unicorn'. Have an amazing day! :D :3 ;)**


End file.
